Uruwashiki hito
by O-Ren ishi
Summary: Tenten adalah gadis yg susah beradaptasi, dan suka menghela nafas, diam-diam menyukai Neji yang dingin. Bagaimana Tenten akan menjalani kisah cinta terpendamnya? Sebuah fanfic yang gajee nan abal RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : tentu saja punya om Masashi Kishimoto

O-Ren ishi

Summary : Tenten gadis yang suka menghela nafas dan susah beradaptasi diam-diam menyukai Neji yang sangat dingin. Bagaimana Tenten akan menjalani cinta terpendamnya??

**Uruwashiki Hito**

* * *

Huuuh.. lagi-lagi aku mnghela nafas panjang sekali, sepulang sekolah ini.

Yup, aku Tenten dan aku baru saja pulang dari konoha senior high school dan aku sekarang tinggal sendirian. Ah.. hidup ini sungguh keras.

Kini aku melihat kearah sekitar rumahku. Tak ada yang berubah, mulai dari tata letak hingga debu yang belum kubersihkan sejak seminggu lalu. aku terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat membersihkan rumahku sendiri. Dan tak ada yang berubah, semua pada posisinya. Tertutama buku yang ada di atas meja ku, penuh dengan catatan dosa, yang aku selalu mengeluh didalamnya. Curhat yang hanya bisa kulalukan dengan buku. Menyedihkan.

Dan ada yang salah lagi dari hidupku saat ini. Sampai sekarang aku masih kolot untuk masalah percintaan di masa remaja. What the!! Bukan salah ku kalau aku dilahirkan tomboy, bukan salah ku kalau setiap pria yang dekatku gak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Bukan salahku juga aku jadi begini.

Ah, iya.. aku baru sadar aku menyimpan rasa pada seseorang, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari sudut pandangku saja. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, terutama dirinya. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat sehari-hari mengingat kebodohanku. Yah, walaupun dia teman satu tim ku. Tetap saja aku merasa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Terlihat jelas dari lekukan wajahnya yang menandakan tidak untuk tersenyum, terutama untuk orang sepertiku.

Fiuhh!!! Tragis, sadis!

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku menjalani hidupku yang datar ini. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa semua cowok keren kumpul dikelas ini?! Mulai dari Garaa ketua kelas, sasuke si manusia super cool, sai ahli melukis, shikamaru yang selalu jadi juara umum, naruto yang populer dikalangan adik kelas, dan tentu saja Neji si cool yang jenius. Dan aku.. siapa aku?! Hanya cewek amat biasa yang salah alamat saat masuk kelas ini.

Ya.. tapi, aku masih dikenal dikalangan adik kelas. Tau kenapa?! Karena mereka hanya memanfaatkan ku yang lugu dan polos ini sebagai alat perantara PDKT mereka. Oh.. Kami-sama...

Fiuuh!! Menyedihkan! Menyebalkan!

‚"hai tenten!! Kenapa wajahmu?!kok pucat?!" tanya seseorang yang sangat bersemangat itu, Lee.

."ah.. gpp kok Lee, aku hanya kurang tidur.."jawabku seadanya.

Seperti biasa aku duduk mojok jauh dari keramaian mereka yang dikerumuni cewek-cewek fanatik gak pake otak!!(kejam banget ni orang)

Seperti biasa aku mencoret-coret buku ku menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

TREET!!TREET!!

Bel masuk berbunyi, bunyi yang aneh menurutku. Yah, tapi ini inisiatif sekolah yang gak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

."ohayou minna-san!" suara Kakashi sensei membahana. Padahal biasanya hanya bisa telat.

."ohayouu kakashi-sensei.." jawab siswa serempak.

."baik, sensei gak akan bertele-tele. Sekarang sensei akan bagi kelompok kalian menjadi 1 kelompok 4 orang." Katanya lagi.

."untuk apa sensei?" tanya seorang cewek berambut soft-pink.

."buat saja dulu. Karena jumlah perempuan sangat sedikit dikelas ini, maka 1 kelompok hanya ada 1 wanita." Katanya lagi.

."hah?!" suaraku tak dpat ku tahan. Hal yang tidak biasa, masa aku harus sendiri perempuan, aku kan orang yang susah beradaptasi dengan makhluk bertittle cowok. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan hidupku sendiri daripada harus berada disamping mereka, didekat Lee saja aku tidak betah. Karena dasarnya cowok susak dimengerti.

."kenapa tenten? Ada masalah?" tanya kakashi sensei.

."gak kok sensei.. saya hanya kurang tidur, jadi sedikit ngawur.." bodohnya aku memberi alasan yang membuatku terlihat bodoh. Cekikikan anak sekelas terdengar samar-samar.

."oh.. ya sudah.. sekarang kita bagi kelompok." 30 menit berlalu hanya untuk membagi kelompok, karena banyak kontroversi dari sana-sini karena merasa tidak cocok dengan anggota kelompoknya.

Tapi, kenapa mata semua anak cewek dikelas tertuju padaku?!~ ah.. iya.. karena aku sedari tadi hanya pasrah dengan teman skelompokku, tentu saja. Aku setuju-setuju saja. Siapa coba yang menolak kalau harus sekelompok dengan Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji. Neji?! OMG!! Ini namanya rejeki tak terduga. Sempurna sudah kelompokku. Tapi, tak bisa kubayangkan sekelompok dengan wajah-wajah tak brsahabat ini. Jelas sekali dari sorot mata mereka kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dengan sempurna. Mereka hanya punya dunia khawatir kelompok ini akan jadi yang terburuk.

."yak.. ini keputusan mutlak sensei dan tak ada yang boleh mengganggu gugat.." kata-kata sensei menimbulkan suara kecewa dari siswa. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat lelah.

."jadi, misi kita kali ini adalah membersihkan hutan konoha dari sampah-sampah." Dan kali ini membuat siswa semakin bising saja. Sebagian merasa hal ini akan merusak kuku mereka yang dirawat sedemikian rupa. Dan aku hanya memikirkan hal ini setidaknya bisa membuatku menghindar dari kesepian rumahku.

."jadi, nanti setiap malam tiba kita akan istirahat dan mengumpulkan sampah disetiap pos."lanjutnya kali ini dengan nada tegas sekali.

."tapi, kenapa mesti kelas kita sih sensei??" tanya seorang cewek berambut pirang yang dikucir seperti ekor kuda itu.

."karena hokage mempercayakan tugas ini pada kita.." kata sensei sambil tersenyum.

Fiuhh!! Sedari tadi aku harus menghela nafasku dalam-dalam. Aku sedang berjalan menuju rumahku, untuk mempersiapkan bekalku besok. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban kakashi sensei sepulang sekolah tadi.

*Flash Back*

."sensei, kenapa saya harus sekelompok dengan mereka??" tanyaku.

."hahahaha.."dia malah tertawa."aku sengaja, karena kalian adalah orang yang sama-sama susah beradaptasi."

."tapi, sensei ini tidak adil kan?" tanyaku lagi.

."aku rasa adil Tenten," katanya sambil mendekat." Gini saja, aku percayakan mereka padamu Tenten, selama 3 hari ini bagaimana caranya membuat kelompok kalian akrab.."

."tapi, sensei!!"

."tidak ada tapi... ini misi yang kuberikan padamu, sedah dulu aku ada urusan.." katanya dan menghilang dari hadapanku layaknya seorang ninja.

*back*

huuuh! Rasanya misi ini lebih berat dari pada semua misi yang pernah aku jalani. Rasanya lebih baik bermain dengan kunai dari pada harus menyatukan orang-orang seperti mereka.

To be continue~

* * *

Fiuuuh~~~

Akhirnya, fanfic saia yang gajee nan abal kedua jadi juga.. cape ngetiknya.. butuh pengorbanan..=="

Kali ini saia ingin mencoba menyelami genre romance..( bagaimana jadinya ya??)

Yang penting saia ikhlas hati mengetiknya…^___^ (???)

Dan yang paling penting, pembaca ikhlas membacanya dan repiunya sangat diharapkan..

Skali lagii.. RnR Please… aye..aye..XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : tentu saja punya om Masashi Kishimoto

**O-Ren ishi**

Summary : Tenten gadis yang suka menghela nafas dan susah beradaptasi diam-diam menyukai Neji yang sangat dingin. Dan sekarang dia harus menjalankan misi dengan Neji. Apa yang harus dilakukan Tenten??

* * *

Aku sedang melihat Sasuke berjalan, apa kusapa saja ya.. dia kan sekelompokku.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilku sok akrab.

"Hn??" dia berbalik," tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya yang mebuatku takut.

"Sasuke-kun.." jawabku pelan, mengingat apa yang salah dengan kata2 itu.

"kuperingatkan kau, jangan sok akrab dengan ku hanya karena kita sekelompok" dia pun langsung berlalu.

"Gomen,, sasuke san.." aku membungkukkan badan tanpa dilihat olehnya.

Cih!! Hal ini yang membuatku malas berhubungan dengan mereka yang punya sikap begitu. Aku hanya bisa susah memikirkan hal ini semalaman ini.

Fiuhh!! Merepotkan!!

Hari ini pun tiba. Aku yang hanya berdiaman dengan mereka yang jadi sekelompokku. Kami pun berangkat tanpa suara.

"Tenten, sensei percaya padamu!" kata kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk dan menghela nafasku panjang-panjang.

5 menit kami berjalan sambil memunguti sampah yang ada. Neji pada posisinya, Sasuke juga begitu, hanya Garaa yang sedikit berbeda hari ini, sedari tadi kuperhatikan dia memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit terlihat pucat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia terjatuh, dan aku spontan menangkapnya.

"Garaa san?? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil membantunya duduk disalah satu batu. Neji dan Sasuke hanya melihat kami dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ah.. dari tadi aku pusing.." keluhnya dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Oh, mungkin Garaa san demam, tunggu sebentar.." kataku sambil memeriksa isi tasku." Nah. Ini dia kompres instan" aku mengeluarkan kotak p3k ku. Neji dan Sasuke hanya terus berjalan pelan. Dasar para mkhluk dingin.

"Nah.. kita tempel dulu, ntar juga sembuh, minum obat ini dulu garaa-san.." kataku. Garaa hanya melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau menolongku??" tanyanya sambil meminum obat yang kuberikan.

"Hn.. karena kita sekelompokkan, jadi harus sama-sama.." aku melemparkan senyumanku yang terlebar, aku rasa sedikit murahan untuk melunakkan hatinya garaa.

"Arigatou, Tenten chan.." katanya membalas dengan senyuman juga.

"Donmai.. Garaa san.." ah.. aku baru sadar kalau dia tersenyum sangat indah dilihat. Dan tau tadi dia memanggilku Tenten chan.. hei!kapan kami pernah seakrab ini. Tak kusangka Garaa sosok yang lebih baik dari mereka berdua.

"Merasakan hal ini saja tidak pernah.. aku menyedihkan.." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa garaa san?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hm.. karena aku idup sendirian, tak ada yang pernah memperhatikanku.." katanya menunduk sedih. Apa ini salahku yang mengingatkan kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata 'bahagia'. "aku jadi ingin tau apa ibu akan sekhawatir ini kalau aku sakit?" Garaa tersenyum pahit. Ternyata dibalik wataknya yang keras dia butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu, yang kutau saat ini ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya.

"Garaa san.." kataku lirih." Mungkin ibu garaa lebih khawatir dari pada aku kan…. Kalau tau putranya sakit. Setiap ibu pasti akan merasa seperti itu.. jangan pernah merasa sendirian garaa san, karena dia selalu ada didekat garaa san, memperhatikan, dan terkadang ingin menyentuh garaa san saat ini..tapi, karena alamnya sudah beda.." aku bengkit. "pasti dia tetap menyayangi garaa san kan.." kata ku menggebu-gebu. Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku yang merasa kesepian ini tau apa tentang hal seperti ini. Tapi, aku senang akhirnya garaa san bisa tersenyum, walau hanya senyum irit.

"Hmm.. aku sudah sembuh, mari kita lanjutkan.. kita sudah tertinggal jauh dari yang lainnya.." katanya yang langsung berjalan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Eh?!" aku baru ingat barang2ku masih berantakan.

"Ayo, Tenten.." teriaknya yang sudah sedikit jauh.

"Iya.. sebentar.." sahutku yang buru2 mngejarnya. Apa aku tak salah. Garaa sedang bermandikan senyum sedari tadi. Ah.. masa bodoh yang penting aku tidak terlibat dalam hal-hal yang rumit lagi.

Tapi, tunggu! 2 makhluk yang lain kemana?! Dasar tidak berprikemanusiaan!! Apa aku salah menyukai Neji yang begitu. Melihatku saja dia tidak mau.

Malam sudah datang. Aku dan garaa baru saja tiba di pos pembuangan, Neji dan sasuke sudah menunggu dengan api unggun mereka. Aku tau ini wajib dilakukan setiap kelompok, bermalam di hutan. Dan yang kutakutkan lagi, aku sendiri perempuan disini.

"Hahahaha" aku tertawa sendiri mengingat hal2 yang tidak2 itu, mana mungkin terjadi. Perempuan sepertiku bisa memikat mereka dari sisi mana coba?! Gak ada?!

"Kenapa Tenten-chan?"tiba2 garaa menanyaiku. Aku baru sadar aku gila tadi.

"Ah.. tidak garaa san.." kataku menolak dengan kerasnya. ."Fiuhh!!" lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghela nafas sih, dari tadi.." tanya sasuke sinis. Sinis?! Aku sih easy going saja, berarti dia dari tadi memperhatikanku.

"Ah.. tidak.. aku hanya lelah seharian bersama orang seperti kalian.." kataku sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu. Ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku yang jenuh ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya sasuke lagi.

"Itu karena kalian masih egois memikirkan diri sendiri, teman sakit malah pergi.. tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi..." aku menghela nafas dan menariknya lagi." Apa kalian tidak bosan hah?!" aku mulai panas dan berjalan marah ke tendaku. Ah, sekali lagi, aku melakukan hal yang bodoh. Gak ada yang menyuruhku marah, malah marah.

Fiuuhh!!Melelahkan!!

Aku masih saja tidak bisa tidur, walaupun aku sudah menulis penuh di buku diary ku apa yang kulakukan hari ini. Hei, mungkin terlihat aneh membawa diary selama misi. Tapi, diary adalah bagian hidupku.

Aku keluar dan mencoba menghirup udara malam. Tapi, kulihat sasuke sendirian yang sedang menatap api unggun lekat-lekat. Mungkin yang lain sudah tertidur. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Belum tidur?" tanya ku.

"Hn.." jawabnya.

"Ada yang dipikirkan?" tanyaku lagi, yang sudah siap menerima perkataannya yang akan menyakitkan lagi.

"Sedikit." eh, dia menjawab lebih dari sekedar 'hn'.

"Masalah keluarga ya.." aku sadar pertanyaanku mulai melenceng.

"Rasa bersalah, dosa ku.. yang membunuh kakakku, sempat berkhianat dengan konoha.." sasuke tiba-tiba menunduk. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Kenapa pula aku harus memancing pembicaraan ini. Apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Dosa itu takkan lenyap seberpapun kita berusaha menebusnya. Seberapapun kerasnya kita berusaha menebusnya. Seberapapun keras kita menyesali dan memikirkannya." Aku mulai sok bijaksana, sekaligus menikmati pandangan sasuke yang melihatku sedari tadi." Semakin dipikirkan, maka semakin terasa berat, meskipun kita masuk neraka atau masuk penjara atau ada yang memaafkan kita." Kali ini aku memberanikan menatap sasuke dengan senyumku,"akhirnya, yang bisa mengeluarkan jawaban adalah diri kita sendiri, tentu saja dengan bantuan teman-teman didekat kita.." kataku lagi.

Aku senang melihat sasuke yang sedang terpana dengan kata-kataku saat ini. Dia pun kembali menunduk sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum sinis atau pahit, tapi senyuman yang didasari rasa keikhlasan.

" Tenten..." katanya memanggilku, setelah kami berdiam diri tadi.

"Ya.." kataku sambil melihatnya. Belum sempat aku melihat matanya, dia sudah menghamburkan pelukan ketubuhku.

"Arigatou... tenten chan.."katnya.

"Eh??" aku heran dan tak bisa melepas pelukan yang begitu erat ini.

"Gomen.. masalah yang semalam.. aku baru tau kau sebaik ini.." katanya tanpa menjawab rasa heran ku.

"Ehm!!" deheman seseorang yang keluar dari tenda dengan rambut tergerai. Sasuke dengan santainya melepas pelukannya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan neji. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju tenda.

"Oyasuminasai tenten chan.." kata sasuke sambil tersenyum dan masuk kedalam tendanya. Neji mendatangiku dengan wajah marah. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku tak bisa menahan degupan jantungku yang semakin keras. Kini mataku bertemu dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Warna lavender yang lembut ini.

"Menjijkkan." tiba-tiba kata2 itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku berubah rasa jadinya. Tak dapat kutahan air mataku. Neji hanya berjalan kearah tendanya. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Kenapa dia jadi sekasar itu? Kenapa?kenapa? pertanyaan ini memenuhi otakku, sampai aku tak bisa tidur.

Satu malam berakhir dengan mata ku yang bengkak, aku harus siap dengan pertanyaan dari teman-temanku pagi ini.

"Kenapa tenten chan, matanya bengkak..??" tanya garaa dan sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya karena kurang tidur saja.." jawabku cengengesan. Neji hanya acuh, dia tidak sadar ini semua perbuatannya.

Aku masih saja berjalan dengan keadaan kurang semangat, karena aku tidur jam 4 pagi. Tapi, garaa dan sasuke bergantian membanntuku. Ini saja sudah cukup membuatku senang, apalagi kalau neji juga bisa begitu. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Neji terus berjalan didepan tanpa melihat kebelakang sedikitpun. Oh kami-sama...

Malam kedua datang menghampiri kami lagi, dan besok adalah hari terakhir pembersihan hutan konoha. Aku harus memperbaiki staminaku untuk hari terakhir, mengingat kondisiku hari ini. Aku tidak akan keluar lagi dari tenda, karena aku yakin akan jadi buruk lagi.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian ada seseorang memanggil namaku saat tengah malam. Dan aku kenal suara itu. Apa ini hanya halusinasiku saja. Kulihat keluar tenda, ternyata memang betul, neji sudah berdiri didepan tendaku, mau apa dia?

"Ada apa neji?" tanyaku.

"A.. apa kau punya plester?" tanyanya terbata diawal.

"Ada neji kun.. untuk apa??" tanyaku balik.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, mana plesternya.." katanya dingin, aku langsung melihat kotak p3k ku. Kusodorkan plester tsb. Tapi aku masih melihatinya dari tenda, ternyata siku nya terluka. Aku berlari kearahnya.

"Neji kun, tunggu dulu.." kataku menghampirinya yang duduk didekat api unggun, garaa dan sasuke sudah tak terlihat saat itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya yang belum sempat menempel plester disikunya.

"Luka seperti ini harus dibersihkan dulu.." kataku yang sudah menyiapkan kompres. Dan ku lap perlahan dengan kapas. Neji hanya melihatiku pasrah. Rasanya wajahku mulai panas dan detak jantungku mulai tak beraturan.

"Kau menangis yah tenten..?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. tidak kok neji kun.." kataku sambil melengketkan plester. 'sebenarnya iya'. Neji terdiam kembali. Dan langsung berdiri sesudah plester itu lengket.

"Aku tau kau menangis karena perbuatanku, aku minta maaf.. gomen tenten chan.." katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang merasa sedikit terobati dengan kata maaf darinya.

Fiuuhh!! Apa hidup ini indah sekarang?!

Hari ini hari terakhir misi kami, aku kembali segar meningat porsi tidurku cukup malam ini. Haah.. hari begitu cerah hari ini, dan betapa senangnya melihat garaa dan sasuke yang tak segan-segan lagi melempar senyuman. Padahal senyuman menambah kadar kegantengan mereka. Kenapa tidak tersenyum setiap hari saja sih..

Tapi, bagiku neji, mau marah juga terlihat sempurna. Sayangnya dia tak pernah terlihat tersenyum dihadapanku.

"Hahahahaha.." kami tertawa bersama, karena akhirnya misi kami selesai. Tapi, bagiku misi ku gagal total, karena dalam kelompokku masih ada satu orang yang belum bisa ditakhlukkan.

To be continue~

* * *

Fiuuuh~~~

lanjutan cerita yang amat gajee daah..=="

Yang penting saia ikhlas hati mengetiknya…^___^ (???)

Dan yang paling penting, pembaca ikhlas membacanya dan repiunya sangat diharapkan..

dan makasih yang udah repiu^__^.. saia sadar akan kekurangan saia..(digaplok!!)

Fanfic ini akan berakhir di chapter ke 3..

Skali lagii.. RnR Please… aye..aye..XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : tentu saja punya om Masashi Kishimoto

O-Ren ishi

Summary : Tenten gadis yang suka menghela nafas dan susah beradaptasi diam-diam menyukai Neji yang sangat dingin. Mereka telah menjalani misi dalam satu team. Akankah Neji tau kalau Tenten menyukainya???

Fiuhhh!!!

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafasku lebih panjang, mengingat hari ini hari yang melelahkan disekolah. Apa jadinya cowok-cowok populer menyatakan perasaannya padaku?? Tapi, itulah yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Entah kenapa Garaa dan Sasuke berturut-turut menyatakan perasaannya padaku dengan kata 'Daisuki'. Dan kutanya alasannya kenapa harus aku? Jawaban yang hampir sama, karena aku punya inner beauty. Aku sangat ingin itu yang dialami Neji sat melihatku. Aku tak punya rasa apa-apa pada yang lainnya. Aku hanya ingin Neji yang menyatakan 'Daisuki'.

Tapi, nyatanya aku hanya bisa menolak dengan alasan kami Cuma bisa berteman dan tidak lebih. Dan aku bilang yang sesungguhnya kalau aku hanya suka sama satu orang dan bukan Garaa atau Sasuke. Yah, aku rasa tidak salah mereka tau, toh mereka tidak sebocor anak perempuan.

Tanpa terasa aku sedikit menitikkan air mataku. Kucari buku diaryku untuk curhat. Tapi, buku itu sudah kucari, dimana-mana tidak ada juga. Apa aku lupa menruhnya. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau terjatuh dihutan. Aku hanya pasrah dan tertidur disofa.

TREET!!TREET!!

Bunyi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, tak ku sangka aku bisa telat hari ini. Tapi, sesampai dikelas semua orang pada ribut. Dan kuselidiki Kakashi sensei tidak dapat mengajar karena pesta pernikahannya malam ini dengan Sizune(??). Dan anak-anak ribut masalah ini. Yang cewek sibuk membicarakan gaun apa yang cocok dipakai. Yang cowok malah tidak ambil pusing. Tapi, aku sangat pusing, mengingat apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tak punya penasihat masalah fasion.

Seperti biasa aku mencoba berpikir jernih dikursiku yang paling pojok. Tiba-tiba Garaa dan Sasuke menghampiri aku. Ada apa ini??

"Taraaa" kata Sasuke diikuti aplause dari Garaa. Ternyata selera cowok gak bisa diremehkan. Yup! Mereka membantuku memilih gaun untuk resepsi pernikahan Kakashi sensei.

"Ternyata kau begitu cantik Tenten chan.." kata Garaa kagum. Aku masih tak percaya. Langsung kuhampiri cermin. Kulihat sosok seorang Cinderella di cermin.

"Apa iya ini aku?"tanyaku dengan bodohnya dan sangat polos. Diikuti tawa dari Garaa dan Sasuke.

Malam ini aku datang bersama Garaa dan Sasuke. Semua mata tertuju pada kami, tentu saja dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku melihat Neji yang hanya diam dipojokan tanpa melihatku. Aku benci hal ini, padahal aku rela pakai highheels demi Neji.

Aku hanya bisa duduk dikursi taman yang lampunya tidak terlalu cerah itu. Aku bingung mau ngapain. Aku tidak mungkin menghalang-halangi kesenangan Garaa dan Sasuke hanya untuk menemaniku yang kesepian ini.

Fiuuuhh!!! Lagii dan lagi aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"Jangan selalu menghela nafas begitu.." kata seseorang yang menghampiriku dengan tangan diulurkan."Wanna dance with me??" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap tatapan hangat dari sepasang mata bercorak soft-lavender tersebut.

"Music?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dia hanya memperagakan gerakan seolah-olah sedang bermain piano. Aku langsung menyambut tangannya. Begitu hangat.

Kami pun mulai berdansa jauh dari keramaian pesta.

"Tenten.. kau cantik malam ini.. seperti Cinderella.." kata suara itu. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya karena kurasa wajahku sudah semakin panas saat ini."Apa aku bisa jadi pangerannya..?" 'tentu saja bisa!' kontan dalam hatiku menjawab, tapi nyatanya aku terdiam. Tapi, tunggu!! Apa ini pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung?!.

"Kau tau.." katanya lagi tanpa menunggu jawabanku. "Aku tau kau begitu baik, tapi.. kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka didepan mataku.." lanjutnya. Hei!apa maksudnya."Garaa, Sasuke, beruntung sekali kenal denganmu, terutama aku yang merasa beruntung bisa kenal lebih dekat denganmu." Tenten semakin tidak mengerti.

"Neji..." aku mencoba menyela ingin menanyakannya, tapi dia malah terus bicara.

"Tenten..." panggilnya lagi sambil memberhentikan irama dansa ini. Kini mataku bertemu dengan matanya. "Aku cemburu" kata-kata itu terlontar dan wajah Neji semakin mendekat. Aku menutup mataku, karena aku semakin tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang begitu indah dilihat. Tanpa hitung detik, bibirku terasa bertemu dengan bibirnya, sangat lembut. Ah.. sejenak aku merasa disurga. Tapi, Neji berhenti dan melihatku lagi.

"Tenten.. aishiteru.." katanya lagi dan memelukku dengan erat. Tentu saja aku membalas pelukannya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Belakangan aku baru tau kalau diary-ku ada ditangan Neji, dan dia bilang setelah membaca itu, barulah dia berani menyatakannya.

Fiuhhh!! Tapi, aku tetap menghela nafas..

Sekarang aku tau, aku tidak terlalu kolot dalam percintaan. Dan tidak ada yang salah pada hidup ini, hidupku. Yang penting kita menjalaninya dengan keadaan kita sesungguhnya. Keberuntungan itu sendiri akan mengalir dan mnghampiri kita kalau kita sabar.

Dan, sekarang aku punya Neji. He likes me just the way I am..^^

Tulisan ini mewakili perasaan author saat menulis.

(padahal sendirinya gak pernah mengalami dunia percintaan)

kerja nih author Cuma melamun doang sih!! xixixixi


End file.
